carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
She's Back (1988)
Blake awakes on Virginia's couch but does not find Krystle sleeping. She has finally woke up and Blake reunites with Krystle in Virginia's back yard. Blake is eager to get Krystle to Los Angeles, but Krystle wants to show Blake some shack in some woods that Krystle played in as a child. Krystle found a music box that she had buried - the music is perfect for Blake and Krystle to dance. Blake brings Krystle back to Denver, but before leaving, the two invite Virginia to Denver. Back in Denver, Blake does everything to shield Krystle from learning what happened at the lake. Fallon and Sammy Jo accidentally let Blake know that Steven has left for good. Blake's response is that is good for Steven. Fallon and Sammy Jo also focus on how those mysterious letters that Steven wrote before leaving were somehow burned. While Fallon is coy, Sammy Jo blames Adam at a family dinner. Adam defends himself by lying and the family bickers until Krystle, unable to take it anymore and in pain from another headache, pulls the table cloth. The family wants answers, but so does the police as Sgt. Zorelli arrives at the mansion to ask Krystle a few questions. Despite being shielded from the family, Krystle wants to be helpful but cannot remember what happened at the lake since she had not been there in months. Krystle is disturbed to learn that her scarf was found there, along with a body. Zorelli asks Krystle to come to the morgue and take a look at the body, maybe it will jar a memory - but the family is against it. Meanwhile, Alexis is hanging out in Africa and Dex is being stalked by Sable in Los Angeles. First, Sable, in "full regala" tells Dex at a gym that she is fascinated by him and that he is the "greatest specimen" in Alexis's collection. Dex is all too eager to get Sable to leave. Later, at a pool, Sable gives a peace offering after popping Dex's raft. Sable feeds Dex some fruit and shows disingenuous concern for Alexis's finances. Dex returns to Denver to start working on that mess that is ColbyCo's finances. Alexis calls and is more concerned that Dex was cavorting with Sable (which he kind of was). Fortunately for Dex, the connection was bad allowing him to hang up on Alexis. But, Dex will get no work done as Fallon arrives looking for her mother. Dex decides to play Fallon's shrink instead. Fallon feels useless, because she pretty much is - but Dex has the perfect remedy, a hot fudge sundae. Fallon is game. After speaking to Zorelli at the mansion, Krystle sneaks off to Delta Rho to get answers from Jeff and Sammy Jo since she will not get them from Blake. Sammy Jo tells Krystle that her diary was found at the lake along with the body. Krystle returns home and tells Blake she wants to see the body. Blake acquiesces and the two go to see the body before going to see Dr. Hampton in Los Angeles. At the morgue, Krystle has no memory of the body, but Blake looks surprised and mumbles to himself that it could not be. When pressed by the police, Blake acts like he does not know who the corpse is - but gives one last dramatic look before leaving the station. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby (credit only) rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Ray Abruzzo ... Sgt. John Zorelli * Stella Hall ... Claire Tennyson * Liza Morrow ... Virginia Metheny * Jack Bannon ... Dennis Champlin * Lou Beatty Jr. ... Rudy Richards * Jesse D. Goins ... Detective Jack Lyons * Eddie Quinlan ... Clarence * John Brandon ... Captain William Handler * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Tom McGreevey ... The Butler * Del Zamora ... Janitor * Don Baker ... The chauffeur * Tom Lahm ... The Waiter * Jon Greene ... Cop * J. Eddie Peck ... Roger Grimes (uncredited) Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * David Paulsen .... executive supervising producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer Info Alert * Joan Collins (Alexis) does not appear. * This episode aired three weeks after the previous episode. On November 17, 1988 ABC aired "War & Remembrance" (mini series - part 4). On November 24, 1988 ABC repeated the movie "Mary Poppins" (1964). Production details *Shooting dates: October 1988 (filmed along with Body Trouble) * Deleted scene : Sammy Jo brings Krystle back home. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Warner Center Marriott Hotel, 21850 Oxnard Street, Woodland Hills (Los Angeles).